1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to commode seat lift structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved commode seat lift apparatus wherein the same is directed to the lifting of a commode seat relative to an associated commode structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commode seat lift structure has been indicated in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,951,324; 4,853,983; 4,780,914; and 4,470,161.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a simplified and effective commode seat lift structure to provide for automatic lifting of a commode seat relative to an associated commode structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.